


Santa Baby

by GemmaRose



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas Music, Embarrassment, Gen, Jack is a Little Shit, North avoids some songs for a reason, Santa Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a very good reason why Jack should never be allowed to pick the songs at a Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

Jack laid on his stomach on one of the thick silver rafters, letting snowflakes bead at his fingertips and drift down to the dance floor of swirling spirits. All his years trying to get into Father Time's house for these parties, and now that he actually had somewhere he'd rather be he was stuck in here. He registered a quick movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head to see which spirit had decided to join him outside of the slow-bubble.

"Tuhrüya?" he raised an eyebrow as the half-translucent Dreamweaver settled on the next rafter, crystal sands curling tight around her barely-there body.

She raised an opalescent finger to her lips, pointing with her other hand at a figure moving faster than the others below them. It was Sandy.

Jack looked at her questioningly, and when she relaxed he voiced his question. "What'd you do to piss him off this time?"

She grinned mischievously and produced a thin CD case, clear in the front and vibrant red in back. The disc inside was labelled in heavy marker, and Jack's eyebrows went up. "You played that?"

She shook her head and pointed at the DJ, who had a shimmer of almost-clear sand grains over his helmeted head. If Jack could've seen past the mirrored visor, he would've bet his Guardianship the man had a glazed look on his face. "You were going to play it, and then Sandy saw you?"

Tuhrüya nodded, and Jack hopped over to her rafter to pluck the disc from her fingers. "Think you can outrun him for a few minutes?"

She grinned, and the 'bring it on' needed no words to be communicated. Jack carefully extracted the CD from its case. Spinning a disc of ice into existence on his index finger, he placed it in the slot and snapped the case shut, giving it back to the smaller spirit.

"Drop in, and make sure Sandy sees the case." he whispered, eyes gleaming. "I'll handle the rest."

Her eyes sparkled, and Jack pressed a kiss to her cheek before giving her a light shove off of the rafter. Sandy took chase almost as soon as she entered Father Time's slow-field, and Jack counted four heartbeats before dropping himself down behind the columns. Keeping the disc in his palm, he floated over to the zoned-out DJ and slid the disc into the computer's DVD drive.

Setting the song to play next was simple enough, and he ducked out of the booth before the second helmeted DJ could return from the bathroom. Only disadvantage to slow-bubbles he knew of, was that your body didn't keep running on real time. If you had to sleep every eight hours, you wouldn't be able to stay awake through a slow-bubble party that lasted eight hours in the real world. Of course, in this case it was working in his favour, so he wasn't exactly complaining.

The second DJ elbowed his companion, and Jack saw the glassy sand evaporate as the first man shook his head. The Nutcracker piece ended, and a brief lull was filled with applause. Taking to the air once more, Jack noticed that the dance floor was all but empty. North stood in the centre, laughing loudly and clapping some other spirits on the back.

Then the music changed, and Jack quickly perched himself on one of the numerous dangling chandeliers to watch the show. This song was much louder than the previous one, cutting right through the chatter and making several spirits with more sensitive ears flinch. After the first moment, though, Jack's face split in a grin. North's face had been ruddy with alcohol before, but now it was almost as red as an embarrassed Summer spirit's.

He spotted Tooth and Bunny in the crowd, and almost fell off the chandelier he was laughing so hard. Tooth had her face hidden in her hands, and Bunny had his ears pulled down over his eyes. North was shifting awkwardly, looking at his boots, and Jack yelped as something clamped down on his ear.

Suddenly he was nose to nose with Sandy, and Tuhrüya was smiling at him apologetically. He raised his hands in the universal symbol for 'I surrender', and Sandy's eyes narrowed. The eldest Guardian brandished the CD case, and Jack grinned smugly. "What? I had to help out a friend, didn't I? And anyways, I'm the Guardian of Fun. Pranks are my territory."

Sandy sighed a cartoonish puff of Dreamsand, and Jack let himself be dragged down to the floor, where the other three Guardians were standing by a column and trying not to look at each other. Tuhrüya looked about ready to disappear, but with a rope of Dreamsand around her wrists the lesser Dreamweaver was practically powerless.

Jack grinned and planted his staff on the floor, flipping up to crouch on top of it. "So, how do you like the music?"

**Author's Note:**

> 1- The slow-field thing is something I imagine Father Time would do for a huge party, so that it feels like the event lasts much longer than it does(eg. the party lasts all night, but for those in the field it feels like several days)  
> 2- The Nutcracker piece that Jack didn't really pay too much attention to was Trepak, the Russian Dance, hence North being the centre of attention.  
> 3- Tuhrüya is my OC,the Daydream Weaver. She's the youngest Dreamweaver, only having come to life since the advent of public schooling. Physically she appears to be a thin grade-school girl with curly pigtails in a school uniform just a bit too big, except she looks like she's made of wavy, slightly opalescent glass.


End file.
